


I Hold My Tongue

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane isn't sure what to think about the strange, awkward woman in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hold My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/19355451693/youre-here-about-the-flat-sherlock-says).

“You’re here about the flat,” Sherlock says, looking up at Jane. Before her, she sees a short, neat woman at Mike’s side. She sees a lot more than that too: she sees tan lines and sensible shoes, sandy blonde hair tied back from a serious face, second-hand clothes and a time-worn handbag. She’s leaning against a cane, and her eyes narrow as Sherlock gets to her feet. “I’m not an easy person to live with. Mike may have warned you about that already.”

“He might have mentioned something about that,” the woman notes. She sounds amused. “I’m Jane.”

“Sherlock,” she answers. “Do you have a pen?”

Jane dives into a pocket of her bag and passes a battered biro over to her. Good. Sherlock finds that the organisation of a woman’s handbag is a fast way to find out about the organisation of her life. She couldn’t live with someone who couldn’t locate an object at a moment’s notice. Sherlock is smart enough to recognise her own failings; she is unlikely to be able to keep track of her own belongings. Having a flatmate who can do so for her will cut down on lost time.

Sherlock writes down the address on a post-it note and passes it back to Jane. “Be there at midday tomorrow,” she instructs, getting to her feet.

“That’s it?” Jane asks. “Shouldn’t we talk a little more first? We don’t know anything about each other.”

Sherlock smirks. The things that she knows about Jane from such a brief encounter could surely fill several dull pages of paper - yet she’s been taught from a young age to keep her deductions to herself. “221b Baker Street. I’ll see you there,” she repeats.

Jane doesn’t know her yet, but soon she will. Sherlock has had more negative experiences in the company of her fellow women than she cares to keep track of. Something hopeful tells her that Jane will be different.


End file.
